The Nightmare Portal
by Minty-Midnight-Mew
Summary: "Instantly, Kish moved in and began laying intense kisses on her neck and chest. In the hopes to restrain her blushing, Ichigo made an uneasy noise." The Love Debt sequel. Kish and Ichigo are now married. :D
1. Prologue: Nightmares

**Title: **The Nightmare Portal

**Rating: **T for drama/romance

**Summary:** The Love Debt sequel. Kish and Ichigo are now married. But disaster attempts to hijack happiness. Why is Kish concealing his traumatic nightmares?

A foreigner from a presumably _extinct_ race arrives. One portal –two people -war.

**Prologue**

Three months had passed since the royal wedding of Kish and Ichigo. The pair had returned home from the honeymoon some months ago and by now had mostly settled into their new "arrangements."

Everything was perfect.

Only one downfall coincided: Ichigo was unable to see her friends and family daily. All the same, constant contact and regular visits were kept.

Kish's situation, however, was diverse. At least Ichigo _HAD_ living family, unlike himself. While naturally he managed, Ichigo recognized his sadness. He missed Fagan. All in a matter of weeks, Kish had regained a father and then lost him. True, there had been no other alternative – Fagan had to remain undercover in order to properly protect Kish. Still, it was still painful to watch. They weren't even permitted to keep contact.

Nevertheless, Kish kept his spirits. Both he and Ichigo were thoroughly and blessedly happy.

…...

The work-office was warm and dimly lit. In solitude, Kish leaned back in the sofa chair, looking exhausted. He hadn't slept a good night's sleep in weeks – but it wasn't work matters that kept him up. In fact, his 'royal position' had been the least of his troubles.

They were nightmares.

At first, they had been small - only nightmares, after all. Even if a cold sweat and distressing visions disturbed him, it was nothing he couldn't get over.

Or so he thought.

It didn't take long for him to discover the significance of these nightmares. They were not ordinary. These overly troublesome things often occupied his mind day and night. Peculiar things began to happen. A resistless fleet of lonely emotions would crowd his mind. His head would ache. His body would tremble. Depending on the intensity of the nightmares, some nights he'd wake up seeing partially in grey rather than color. Once – just once – he'd even choked up blood...

From these occurrences, he knew the nightmares meant something critical – both physically and mentally. On his planet, nightmares were not taken lightly. If the case were serious enough, it commonly meant the person had been possessed by a Demon.

Kish shivered. Recalling the Demon that had saved his life during the events of his "Love Debt" made him uneasy. He never wanted to experience that again...

So was he sick? Or was he just overreacting?

Again, the Lord sighed and stroked his sweating forehead. He had awoken from one of these nightmares not long ago, hoping to recover from the symptoms.

"Damn," Kish muttered under his breath as he curled up tighter in the chair. "...If only..." He stopped the words. Kish sincerely wanted to tell Ichigo about what was happening – but he couldn't.

Naturally, he didn't want to worry her...but still, he had other reasons for concealing his troubles. Primarily, it was the nightmares themselves. Aside from the unnatural symptoms, the dreams' content was also something to consider.

He couldn't describe them. They were vague yet distinct at the same time. Nevertheless, only one thing made itself exceptionally clear in the night visions – a voice.

It was not just any voice – it was the voice of his deceased father - Nobas. The very sound made him cringe in both hatred and terror. As the voice would ring through his ears, his childhood memories would resurface. Past sores on his back, arms and face would ache from no longer existent wounds and bruises. He recalled his father's abuse in perfect clarity.

But it was the words of his father that made him further apprehensive.

"Tell me everything about her – every single detail," the voice whispered seductively in its abusive grimness. "Share her with me," it would call tauntingly. Kish shut his eyes in horror and held his throbbing head. It felt as if something were invading his mind. The force of it was brutal and almost impossible to resist. He tried to fight it...but he would often catch himself thinking about Ichigo only to realize the strange force and voice was feeding off of him. What did it mean? It kept calling for him to share his thoughts and memories relating to Ichigo – to give them away, even.

Kish didn't know what it meant – but somehow he knew he mustn't give in.

If he were to inform Ichigo of the nightmares, Kish feared the worst. The nightmares were trying to push him overboard - to a breaking point – where sooner or later he'd have to tell Ichigo. But he couldn't allow that. If he were to give in, the openness with Ichigo would invade every last corner of his mind – and even Ichigo's, maybe.

Kish was decided. It wasn't ordinary - in fact, this was dangerous. Yet again, Kish touched his aching head. It had to be under some kind of curse. But how? And why? What was he to do? Night after night it was agonizing. The pains in his chest, the distressing lionesses, the nightmares increasing intensity – all of it. He felt so lonely...

All he wanted to do was curl up beside Ichigo and rest in peace. If only he could...

"Kisshu?" A drowsy yet sweet voice asked.

Quickly, the teenager looked up to see his mate in the doorway. Her alluring, smooth body was clothed in some erotic night-gown, drowned over by an elegant see-through robe. He tried to look at ease. "I didn't hear you get up..." He replied, gently.

Ichigo looked disturbed. Slowly, she approached, moved around the desk and stood by the chair. When she reached him, Kish willingly welcomed her to sit. Taking her in his arms, he permitted his mate to sit in his lap. "I didn't hear you get up either," she replied, sleepily, though awake enough to still trigger excited panic in Kish's nerves. When she brushed the green bangs from his face, it only increased the sensation in Kish's gut.

With a grin, he moved in her face slowly. "...I didn't mean to wake you, kitten."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she admitted. "...But you okay? Can't sleep or something?"

Kish bit his tongue. If only she knew. "Yeah, I had some stuff on my mind," he confessed, though avoiding specifics. "But never mind it, kit-kat. I'll come to bed." Already, with the return of her presence, he felt his loneliness come to an ease. Perhaps he would get some sleep tonight after all. He might as well try. Again, Kish grinned. "Let's go to bed." Signaling her to move, Kish stood and slipped his hand around her hip. Affectionately, he pulled her against his side to seal a kiss on her head. "I'm exhausted," he admitted through a sigh.

Ichigo giggled a bit. "So am I. You're right – let's get some sleep..." The two then made their way back to the bedroom.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_  
_**

******READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**********READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Strange NonBeliever

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_  
_**

_Recap_

_ Kish bit his tongue. If only she knew. "Yeah, I had some stuff on my mind," he confessed, though avoiding specifics. "But never mind it, kit-kat. I'll come to bed." Already, with the return of her presence, he felt his loneliness come to an ease. Perhaps he would get some sleep tonight after all. He might as well try. Again, Kish grinned. "Let's go to bed." Signaling her to move, Kish stood and slipped his hand around her hip. Affectionately, he pulled her against his side to seal a kiss on her head. "I'm exhausted," he admitted through a sigh. _

_ Ichigo giggled a bit. "So am I. You're right – let's get some sleep..." The two then made their way back to the bedroom._

**Chapter 1**

The cloaked figure took the final swig of his ale. Then, with a shrug, he slammed his cup down on the counter. "Enough talk, you sluts," the coarse voice said, toned mildly by sharp British pronunciations. "You all gotta watch your tongues or officials will assume you're attacking the crown. Lord Kisshu knows exactly what he's doing with this planet – he's a right smart fellow – and even better leader."

The pub owner smirked. "Who are you to assume we are attacking the crown? We weren't," he answered. "All we're saying is it will be damn interesting to observe how the public over all handles Lord Kisshu's astronomical changes. He's remolding the entire system – and I say we go for it – I just hope there is no trouble." A few men nodded and murmured in agreement.

The cloaked figure went on. "Then I said Lord Kisshu is blessed to have so many devoted followers. Change is good – especially the 'astronomical' ones. It's about time this planet got back on its feet again. I don't have any fear in saying that Deep Blue, damn the slut, was nothing but a waste of our time."

A few men looked surprised, but not really insulted. "Who wants an all too holy, aloof God to make our choices and control our lives?" He fidgeted with his cup, wishing he had another drink. "After all, he was a non-present, non-involved force – and on top of that the slut was a bloody traitor. Let his anger get the best of him: Became so livid at humankind, he'd rather obliterate their home than make good use of it. The fact is we needed that planet. Sure, we're better off now thanks to that Mew Aqua or whatever its called...but it just goes to show you: You can't trust a God. You give them an inch and they'll trample you." He cleared his throat. "I think Lord Kisshu is right to abolish any cultural or influential role Deep blue might still have on us. The sooner we're rid of his memory, the better. It's not any easy task, boys - but Lord Kisshu is a courageous one. He stands up for what he believes – he's a fighter – he makes the world a better place by providing us with peace and understanding and compassion. And that's not a trait I _ever_ saw in a God or ever will. I'm just saying Lord Kisshu is the one we REALLY need to be counting on..."

The room was silent for a moment.

The bartender leaned forward a bit, narrowing his eyes curiously at the cloaked customer. "...Say..." he said a bit surprised. "You're aren't by any chance one of them non-believers, are ya...?"

The man smirked. "As if the term 'non-believer' matters anymore. Because of circumstances, none of us 'believe' in Deep Blue now. We've rebelled. But yes – I suppose that's beside the point. Deep Blue never played a part in my life – only I didn't intentionally choose to abandon him – the 'deity' was just simply never an option. I was never involved with the 'savior' – we weren't acquainted..."

A few of the men looked baffled by the comment. It was one thing to refuse involvement with God - but it was entirely different to have never been introduced to the God.

The bartender laughed a soft one, trying to 'fix' the silence. "But Ah-ha! Nevertheless! The point is you_ WERE _one of the original non-believers. I knew it! Only what chu mean by 'never an option?' Deep Blue was a cultural and influential part of this planet – as much as we wish to we can't deny he had his impact."

The bartender leaned against the counter, hoping for a response.

The man gave no answer – and they were left still bewildered.

Another customer spoke instead to the stranger. "...Well a non-believer – a man like you with those fine, knowledgeable words – you really know what you're talking about – you have for a while, it seems. I have to admit, I'm impressed – honored. You saw right through Deep Blue's facade."

The bartender piped back in. "I gotta hand it to you, stranger, many a man wished they'd have had your guts and sense."

The cloaked figure's voice grew grim. "They wish they had it _now_ you mean – now that they've learned the truth – but they didn't always," he murmured. "They were too cowardly to see the truth – too afraid of the consequences..." When the bar fell silent the man made a noise and stood. "...Look..." he began, his British accent hitting sharp, serious note. "Don't pretend you're unaware what people did to those who renounced Deep Blue. You know. They were punished. Excommunicated. And worse. A 'god' makes people crazy – it really is best we're rid of the 'deity' now..."

The cloaked figure stood. "Now enough – I make my leave." He gave the bartender one final look and nod before making his exit. Then he was gone.

A few of them men made noises – curious and interested noises. One spoke up in surprise. "Good heavens...what a man. He certainly is something to behold, isn't he? Wonder who he was..."

The bartender stared, his eyes locked on the door where the stranger had exited. Then he made a noise as if he were pondering something. "Hm...did you get a look at those eyes of his? So...foreign. So sleek. And burgundy, might I add. Hm. I've never seen anything like them."

"He's probably just a a racial mix," another added. "Those breeds are increasing, you know. We Cyniclons are not the only breed on the planet anymore."

The bartender shook his head, not convinced. "I've run this bar for 53 years now...and watched my dad do it before me. Never in all my life have I witnessed a character such as that cloaked stranger. I wouldn't say he's another breed. More like...a different species..." The room fell into a curious, bewildered silence. "That man...whoever he was...was NOT from around here."

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_  
_**

******READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**********READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Married Life

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_  
_**

_Recap_

_ The bartender stared, his eyes locked on the door where the stranger had exited. Then he made a noise as if he were pondering something. "Hm...did you get a look at those eyes of his? So...foreign. So sleek. And burgundy, might I add. Hm. I've never seen anything like them."_

_ "He's probably just a a racial mix," another added. "Those breeds are increasing, you know. We Cyniclons are not the only breed on the planet anymore." _

_ The bartender shook his head, not convinced. "I've run this bar for 53 years now...and watched my dad do it before me. Never in all my life have I witnessed a character such as that cloaked stranger. I wouldn't say he's another breed. More like...a different species..." The room fell into a curious, bewildered silence. "That man...whoever he was...was NOT from around here." _

**Chapter 2 **

With a gasp, Ichigo jerked upright from out of the King-size bed. "Kisshu!" she rasped in alert panic. Abruptly, she turned to her mate in the bed beside her. "We slept in _WAY_ too late! It's almost 10:00!"

Sleepily, Kish somewhat lifted his head from the pillow, cast his mate a tired glance and mumbled through an oncoming grin. "...And you point is...?"

Ichigo glared. "We were supposed to be up HOURS ago! Your national address is at 12:00!"

With a full, amused grin, Kish scoffed. "Nah, we can afford to miss it, kit-kat." While whisking his hands around Ichigo's waist, Kish gently pulled her back down by his body. "What's the big deal, anyways?" He chuckled after laying a short suck on her fine lips. After pulling out, Kish felt his spirits lifting. That was the best night sleep he'd gotten in weeks. Already, he was in a better mood. Whenever stricken by those sudden, lonely sensations, it made him frightened and depressed. It made him want to be beside Ichigo. Moving in over her body, Kish locked another kiss – only longer and even more affectionate.

Then it ended.

A bit stunned, Ichigo stared into the eyes of her mate. Why was he being so extra...affectionate? Of course, it was Kish – so he was _always_ especiallypassionate, flirtatious, cunning, complimentary, enticing and adoring. Nevertheless, he somehow seemed even more than usual. Why? While Ichigo absolutely loved it, it still made her anxious. It made her stomach turn some days they way he'd cling to her. Still, she had no time to goof around right now.

Panicking, Ichigo pulled herself free from his grasp and blushed. "Ha! What do you think!" She scolded, fiercely, while trying to keep a distance between them. "I _JUST_ told you – it's your National Addresses! It's today, you know! You can't miss it, you idiot!"

Playfully, Kish awakened and looked dangerously at his lover. "Hey – no insults," he replied, sharply. "You better watch it, honey-cakes. You're talking to a Lord, ya know."

Ichigo's glare deepened. "You watch it, too - _YOU'RE_ talking to a Lady! And don't call me sweet-cakes!"

Kish laughed heartily and pursued her. "Ooooooh – my kitten is in one of her fine moods again. In that case, I am sincerely sorry, baby."

"Not baby, either," replied Ichigo, sourly. "I think of Justin Beiber now when someone says that. Ugh. My mom loves him..."

Again, Kish laughed. "I knew your mom was an odd ball – I guess that's where you get it from. But hey – believe me, beautiful – I do NOT use 'baby' in the same context as Beiber. At least _I _don't have to beg like_ he_ does."

Ichigo grinned, cleverly. "That wasn't always the case, Kisshu..."

This provoked her mate further. "Oh-oh," he articulated tauntingly while climbing over top her body. "Being witty, are we? Have I rubbed off on you?" His voice was enticingly spicy and the gleam in his eyes dimmed, romanticly.

A bit uneasily, Ichigo made a noise. "E-eh? And what if you have 'rubbed off on me?' Why would _YOU_ care?"

Kish smiled, mischievously and sheltered her face with his own. "Because I think it's cute," he answered while moving in to lock a kiss.

Ichigo's reply prevented him. "Cute? Only if you think a bad influence is cute," she retorted with a grin.

Kish hovered over her lips. "Bad influence?" He repeated in a pretend, shocked voice. "I'm not a bad influence. And even if I were, it wouldn't matter. You know why?" Before Ichigo could answer, he scoffed. "Because people – especially you, my sweet, darling kitten - need trouble in order to mature. It's just how humanity ticks."

Instantly, Kish moved in and began laying kisses on her neck and chest. In the hopes to restrain her blushing, Ichigo scoffed uneasily. "Oh really? Ha! Well it hasn't improved upon your character very nicely," she laughed. "It's only made _YOU _worse!"

Kish left enough space between his lips and her skin to counter back quickly. "How so?" He then moved back in, picking up with the kisses yet again, only this time beginning to get carried away.

"S-simple," Ichigo replied shakily and she tried to squirm away from the neck kissing. "You're spoiled."

As if to fight the statement, Kish pulled out and met a gaze. He lasted about five seconds before a smirk occupied his face. Then he returned to lock a lingering kiss on her lips. After a moment, he retracted. "Then stop spoiling me, Kit-Kat... It's your own doing, you know..." The two shared a deep gaze and both broke a smile.

"You're _really_ something, you know that," Ichigo giggled as she folded her arms close around his neck.

Kish smiled, lovingly and flashed his mate a look. "Yeah, irresistible, huh?"

Ichigo sneered. "Hm. I don't know if I meant it in a positive context, Kisshu..." When Kish glared she broke into a little laugh. "What? I'm just teasing you!"

The pair was interrupting by the ring of Kisshu's phone. Annoyed, Kish groaned but nonetheless reached to answer it. "Hello?" He spoke into the gadget after hitting "receive call."

The authoritarian, stern voice replied. "Where the hell are you?"

As if by cue, Kish laughed. "Good to speak to you, too, Kova," he replied, mockingly. "Well if you want to know – I'm in _bed_. While casting Ichigo a glance, he spoke to her though still loud enough so Kova could hear. "Hey, Kitten. Care to give Kova the specifics since he's _so_ curious?" Ichigo blushed and glared.

Kova snapped back bitterly. "I need no details, you fool of a Lord. But what is the meaning of this? You're national address is in TWO HOURS. Please, I do beg of you. Do NOT be late. You know this day is a truly significant matter."

Kish shrugged. "Of course I know. I'm just running a but late, that's all," he laughed. When Kova made a noise, Kish sighed and decided enough was enough. "Alright already, Kova. I get the message, Look – you have my word – I won't be late. I'll be there within the hour. Now is that it?"

Kova replied quickly. "Not quite. I was hoping to speak with Lady Ichigo..."

Almost instantly, Kish picked up on the peculiar ring in the man's voice. "Why?" Again, he cast his lover a glance. Ichigo looked puzzled by the attention and mouthed 'what's the matter' to her husband.

"I have a bit of business I would like to discuss with her," replied Kova.

Kish was even more intrigued. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

Kova answered in his usual tone. "No, not at all. It is of little importance. Just please tell Lady Ichigo I will speak with her in private once you arrive." Without another word, the man hung up.

Baffled, Kish moved the phone from his ear and displayed a puzzled expression. "Weird..."

Ichigo was also intrigued. "What is it?" She asked as she sat up and got out of bed.

Kish spun around, realizing she had gotten up and looking a little disappointed. Nonetheless, he replied, "Kova wants to talk with you once we get there."

Ichigo swept over to her closet and began sorting through her clothes in search of a dress. "So what?" She asked. "Is that bad?"

Kish forced himself to sit properly upright. "Nah...I guess no," he shrugged, quietly. "I just thought it was suspicious."

Ichigo chose a dress and was now gathering her essentials. As she moved gracefully about the room, Kish's mischievously-attentive eyes were drawn to her. It made him grin. Ichigo giggled in response to her mate's comment. "You think EVERYTHING is suspicious, Kisshu - you're just paranoid, that's all."

Kish made an aggravated noise. "Ha. As if. But come on, hun - you know what I mean," he said seriously. "You have to admit it's a bit odd." When Ichigo had no response, he grinned. "Is my kitten up to some mischief again? What's the matter?" He chuckled. "You get yourself in Royal trouble with the government?" He continued to tease. "Or perhaps my dear sweet kitten made a fool of herself on national camera in her last exclusive, political interview."

Directly, Ichigo cast her mate a glare, tinted with worried offense. "Please don't mock me – especially in that way," she admitted. "You know how nervous I get when I comes to those stupid, public speeches...I hate them."

Kish looked repentant. "Hey," he sighed, soothingly as he stood up and moved over to her. "I'm sorry. But hey – you'll be fine. Relax." He smiled seductively and began massaging her bare, warm shoulders. "Your speech is short and sweet. All you have to do is come up after I'm through, say a few 'thanks', state your approval of the new bill, and then just turn to the screen with a smile and say 'here's the presentation. I hope you enjoy.' Then they'll play the vid that commences the new Act. See? No big deal at all. Just smile and be cute."

Ichigo sighed. Today's National Address was not just a major event for Kisshu but herself as well. As a Lady, she had a vast deal of new, critical responsibilities. After the alien's loss to Planet Earth against the Mews, Kishsu's planet had already begun to rebuild. Peace between the globes had been maintained but, over all, reconstruction of the alien's government and society still remained.

The most significant priority involved the complete annihilation of Deep Blue. No longer would he poison the alien's Shrines, prayers, blessings and divine glory. Since his defeat, the alien population did not regard him so highly. He had, after all, sought to not regain planet earth but rather obliterate it for its faults. The aliens despised this and instead of continuing to worship a treacherous God, they turned their attention to the Lord and Lady. Hench fourth, the Lords and Ladys to come would be adorned and regarded as the planet's supreme rulers.

It was an entirely new level of responsibility as well as anxiety.

Today would be critical. It was the day both Kish and Ichigo would present the new act that would permanently remove Deep Blue from all tradition, worship and landmarks. Although the population entirely supported the removal, Ichigo was still at diseased. Televised speeches worldwide would make anyone ill, though. It was a major deal.

_"Oh well, though," sighed Ichigo in her head. "At least I'll have my family and friends all visiting for a few weeks. They'll be watching the address, too...I guess all I need to do is pretend I'm JUST presenting the bill to them. Because if I start thinking about the MILLIONS of people watching..."_

Ichigo stopped to shudder and Kish chuckled. "Hey," he said, confidently. "Just keep what I said in mind. Chin up and smile. You'll be fine." Already Ichigo felt herself becoming lightheaded. She knew she was a better athlete and fighter than she was a public-speaker. Kish could catch her unease. "I mean it," he went on, assuredly. "You'll be amazin-"

The Lord was interrupted by a joyous, familiar cry. "ICHIGOOOOOOO!"

The two whirled around just as the bedroom door to their Royal compartment of the Palace burst open. In came Ichigo's running mother.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_  
_**

******READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**********READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Parents Return

_Recap_

_ The Lord was interrupted by a joyous, familiar cry. "ICHIGOOOOOOO!"_

_ The two whirled around just as the bedroom door to their Royal compartment of the Palace burst open. In came Ichigo's running mother. _

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo's mother nearly knocked her daughter over when she jumped and hugged her.

Startled, Ichigo stammered clumsily backwards trying to regain her stance. "M-mom!" She gasped in surprise.

Awkwardly, Kish stared at the two women hugging. "H-how did you get in?" He choked. Not only are their doors always locked, but the entire West Wing of the Palace is heavily protected 24/7 by servants and guards. Enchanted energy-shields reside around the outside of the wing and the windows are made from a special glass that is not easily broken. Although assassination and menace is rarely threatened against the crown, protection is still critical. You can never be too safe. Especially after the incident with Malo and Belgemine three months back. Peace and prosperity seemed to overwhelm the planet...but after those events Ichigo had never entirely recovered. Kish's happiness, love and safety would always be the most important thing in her life.

Laughing, Ichigo's mother released her daughter and turned half way to Kish. "What on earth do you mean, my dear?" She swept over to give Kisshu an enormous embrace.

After hugging her back, Kish looked the woman in the eye. "I mean with the guards and security," he chuckled lightly, trying not to sound rude. "How did you manage it?"

The voice of a young, mocking, teenager laughed. "How do you think she managed it, lover-boy?"

The group turned to see Taruto leaned casually against the open door frame. Behind him, Pai walked up.

As if by cue, Kish sneered. "Ha – damn it, you two," he snapped, playfully. "You guys are hell."

Amused, Taruto bowed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Again, the Lord laughed. "Yeah, you WOULD."

Pai, too, expressed a smile. "Young Taruto is not often praised. He is rarely given compliments...because to give one with sincerity is not feasible."

Taruto's face turned red from anger. "Hey! What EXACLY are you referring to?"

Ichigo couldn't resist a comment. "Your height," she laughed.

Taruto's eyes lit like flames. He turned to insult the girl back but withheld it when he noticed her somewhat suggestive state. Instead, his comments fell to another topic. "Wait...it's like past 10 and you're still not dressed...?" The pieces came together in his mind. "...Wait..." Ichigo's mother also noticed.

Kish laughed. "Taruto - you've certainly got _some_ wild imagination."

Ichigo's mother cut in, a bit concerned about her daughter. "Oh, here – let me help you," she said to Ichigo. Snatching a robe, she draped it over her daughter's bare shoulders. The mini-gown was rather suggestive for the scene. "Everyone clear out," she told the party. "They have a lot of getting ready to do." She was a bit surprised, and Ichigo could tell. "I can't imagine why you two aren't already up, dressed and ready."

Kish cast Ichigo a fine, adoring glance from across the room. "I can..." Ichigo blushed at the look in his eyes. The attention made her feel annoyingly weak.

Taruto covered his mouth is disgust. "EWWW...!"

Ichigo's mother went on. "I said clear out," she stated firmly as she motioned Pai and Tart out. Then she turned to Kish who had not moved from his position. "You, too," she said, sternly.

Kish looked a bit surprised. "What? Why?" He asked in all seriousness.

Ichigo mother looked serious. "Because Ichigo has a great deal of preparation to do before her speech. The least you could do is give her some space."

Kish started to protest but Ichigo cut in. "Kish...maybe you should go." She tried to cast him a glance that would give him a "do his for my mom" warning. To reassure him, she gave a slight smile.

Kish knew what was bothering her. "Oh, Kitten, come on," he moaned sympathetically while moving over and then taking her aside. "You don't need to worry. I told you it's all gonna be fine. Thinking about it will only make you more anxious."

Ichigo's mother spoke up an almost rude comment that surprised the pair a bit. "Perhaps, you're not being fair, Kisshu. Ichigo can't help it if she's nervous. What would you have her do? Forget her feelings?"

Ichigo cast her mother a concerned look. What one earth had caused that comment? "No, mom," she started, quickly. "That's not what Kish was saying."

Kish echoed his mate, reassuringly. "Yeah, I wasn't saying that at all," he replied in a tone of sensitive care. "She's a loud to feel nervous. I can understand that. But...I just don't want her to overly-stress out about it..."

Ichigo's mother sighed a bit irritably. "Well never mind that," she said. "But please. I would appreciate it if you would give Ichigo and I some time."

Kish sighed and looked his mate in the eye. She nodded, not wanting to make things worse. "Alright, if you say so," he said. "I'm gonna go get ready then... When I'm done, I'll find your dad. I presume he's here?" Ichigo's smother nodded. "Okay, then. We'll meet up when you're ready." After quickly grabbing a few things from the room, he made his way out and to the shower on the opposite side of the large compartment. "See ya..." he whispered softly. He shut the door behind him.

Ichigo turned to her mother. "You didn't have to be rude about it," she expressed sincerely.

Her mother did not return the same fairness. "If you ask me he was being a little _too _insensitive. AND selfish. He gets to see you every day. I can't say the same for your father and I..."

Somewhat frustrated, Ichigo sighed. "I know mom, I know. And yes – Kisshu does have his faults – but then again so do we all. You shouldn't snap at him so, okay? He's stressed out enough..."

Directly, Ichigo's mother caught on to her daughter's bothered tone. "Is something the matter, dear...?"

With a sigh, Ichigo strolled into the master bathroom and gently placed down her essentials and clothes. "I'm just worried about him," she admitted softly. She didn't want to 'get into it" with her mother. The girl stripped her robe and hung it up. As she turned on the shower's water, she simply replied. "I'll be out in a sec."

After a several minutes, Ichigo stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fresh robe around her petite, pale body. When her mother heard her, she came up to the bathroom door, still cracked open and knocked lightly. "May I come in?" She asked.

Ichigo made a noise and her mother entered. The steamy room smelled of soaps and alluring perfumes. Ichigo had apparently "gone all out with it." Her silky skin shinned with an exuberant glow. Her still wet, red hair was a beautifull gloss. Ichigo's mother smiled. "Shall I help you with a dress?" She offered, sweetly.

Ichigo smiled, taking her mother's offer, and pulled off the robe.

Cautiously, the pale, naked body slipped into the silky, gold mini-gown. It was a delicate, expensive piece of fabric, embroidered with some foreign, light-weight jewels. As Ichigo held the dress in place, her mother's boney yet skilled fingers began to zip it in place. It was an entirely different speed and use of finger-affection than what she had been used to these past months. Kish had been the one who had helped her anytime she needed it...

Thinking about it made her blush, shiver and then smile softly.

Ichigo's mother spoke gently. "...So why are you worried about Kisshu?" She asked.

The girl sighed. "I can't say, really. It's not like he hasn't been around or he's been ignoring me – because he's hasn't. In fact, he's more adoring than ever. That's why I think something is bothering him...he seems troubled – anxious, even..."

Ichigo's mother made a somewhat irritated noise. "I wouldn't have guessed. I'd say you're_ far _more apprehensive than he is. Besides, if he_ is_ anxious as you say he is, why is he trying to keep you at such ease yourself? It's inconsistent."

Ichigo rolled her eyes in silent anger. Still, she kept her tone in calmed, control. "Mom – I already told you. Kish _wasn't_ telling me to notfeel uneasy. He just doesn't want me to entirely lose my mind over this speech. I'm touched he has so such confidence in my abilities...however pathetic they may be..."

Ichigo's mother finished fastening the dress. With a soft sigh, she patted her daughter's shoulders. "If you say so, dear. But I still feel he's being insensitive to you, your father and myself. We miss you so much and we'd like you to visit more...and what you do is so dangerous."

Ichigo stepped away to examine herself in the mirror. "Dangerous?" She chuckled as she straightened and patted the folds in her dress. "Mom, my job isn't nearly as dangerous it used to be." She had to laugh. "At least no one's trying to kill me or my friends anymore. Believe me - I'm perfectly safe. The most I have to fear is stage fright."

Interrupting, Ichigo's cell phone rang. Casting her mother a smile, she swiped the phone and answered it with a friendly, "Hello?"

Yet again it was the voice of Kova. "Lady Ichigo?"

She broke into a smile. "Yeah, hey. It's me. What's up?"

He tried to be sensitive. "Forgive my impatience and somewhat rude conduct. I am sorry. But I have a request of you. Is it possible if you could be ready within the next fifteen minutes? I have my ship ready and can escort you to the auditorium. I was hoping we might briefly talk..."

Ichigo was surprised. "Oh. Um...yeah – I can be ready. I was going to ride with Kisshu and my friends and family...but I guess it's alright. Is something wrong, though?"

Kova was brisk. "I would rather not discuss it over the phone, My Lady..."

Ichigo was even more intrigued. How was she supposed to react to THAT? "No, of course," she said at last. "I understand. I'll tell Kisshu I'll be riding with you and-"

Yet again, the Royal Adviser was quick. "Please, My Lady. Let me contact him."

Despite her confusion and curiosity, Ichio consented. "Alright then, Master Kova. I will meet you by the East Gate with my patrol. Talk to you soon."

"The same, My Lady," he said in return. "Good bye." The man then hung up.

Baffled, Ichigo stared at the phone. It was all so odd. Deciding to drop it, she glanced at her mother whom looked concerned. Ichigo smiled. "It's like I said, mom," she answered, reassuringly. "Everything is fine. The absolute _MOST_ I have to fear is stage fright. Really. I'm sure it'll all be fine."

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_  
_**

******READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**********READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
